


Cowboys and Gladiators

by gleefulfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OTLSpooktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: Liam is dragged to sexy halloween costume party by Mason, who found out that Liam's crush from last semester was back in town and would be attending as well.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Cowboys and Gladiators

**Author's Note:**

> For Official Thiam Library's Spooktober 2020 - I used the prompt "Sexy Halloween Party"

Liam fiddled nervously with the clasp on the collar of his costume, trying to get the cheap plastic to sit comfortably on his shoulders. Whenever he got it right, the thick band that went from his left shoulder to his right hip would pull at either the collar or the leather kilt it connected to. He really couldn’t afford for the bottom half of it to shift as it was already halfway up his thigh without the chest band pulling it even higher.

Liam should have just gone as an airline pilot like he’d originally intended for this stupid sexy halloween party. Airline pilots were sexy, but they just wore normal clothes with aviators and a cool pin. But once he’d mentioned the Roman history project he’d been working on, Mason absolutely insisted that he had to go as a gladiator.

“We could just stay home,” Liam called out from his bedroom to Mason’s on the other side of the apartment. “Watch some scary movies and gorge on some candy instead of freezing our asses off.” Then he could get back into sweatpants.

“That means you either look really bad or really, really good,” Mason said, coming out of his bedroom and heading to Liam’s side of the apartment. He was wearing little plastic devil’s horns on his head, along with a red cape and tight red leather pants. Corey, of course, was going as an angel.

Mason took one look at him and couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off his face. “You look so good! If we weren’t best friends I would totally hit on you.”

“That’s because I’m hardly wearing anything,” Liam said, crossing his arms in front of himself, trying to cover up some of the miles of skin he had exposed. “And you used to hit on anyone before you met Corey.”

“Come on, you look amazing, just like I knew you would.” Mason walked him over to the mirror and pulled his arms back down to his side. “Stop being so self-conscious and own how good you look,” Mason said, with a shake of Liam’s shoulders.

Liam tried to look himself over objectively. The costume did show off his muscles pretty well without looking like one of those silly “sexy” costumes that were basically just glorified underwear. And he did work hard on his body, even if he wasn’t used to showing off so much of it outside of the pool or the locker room.

“I guess I do look pretty good,” Liam admitted with the hint of a smile. “And it is Halloween, lots of people will have much worse costumes.”

“That’s the spirit,” Mason, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Now come on, I can’t leave Corey alone at a sexy Halloween party looking like an angel. He’ll be fighting them off with a stick.”

“You have to take these,” Liam said, picking up his phone and keys and handing them to Mason. “I literally don’t have anywhere to put them.”

“Fine,” Mason said, shoving the items into his pocket as best he could. “God, these pants are tight.”

“At least you’re wearing pants.” Liam huffed as they headed out.

***

The party had already spilled out into the front yard of the frat house when Liam and Mason arrived. Fortunately for everyone showing much more skin than usual, Liam included, the weather was mild for late October. He still would have preferred a light jacket but that didn’t exactly fit with a sexy halloween party. 

Corey had already arrived and, as Mason had predicted, he was being chatted up by a couple of guys who weren’t exactly hiding their interest. They were dressed as a firefighter and a nurse but only if you defined those jobs in the loosest possible terms. They were really just wearing hot pants with a fire hose and red cross, respectively.

“Corey’s too nice to brush them off,” Mason said as the two of them walked over. Mason clearly wasn’t, as he inserted himself with an arm around Corey’s waist and a kiss on his cheek before turning to the others with a vicious smile. The show of territorial dominance worked and the other guys didn’t stick around long after that. Liam found the whole show amusing, though he couldn’t help but wish for someone who would do the same for him. But it had been months since he’d been really interested in someone.

“Thanks, babe,” Corey said after they were alone. “I kept name-dropping my boyfriend but they were not taking the hint. You look amazing by the way,” he added, giving Mason another kiss.

Liam was about to give a polite cough before Corey and Mason ended up making out on the front lawn when the pair separated. “Hey Dunbar,” Corey said, turning to acknowledge him. “Mason was totally right about that outfit, you look awesome.”

“Thanks,” Liam said, trying to be relaxed about how revealing his outfit was with so many people around.

“Don’t focus on it or he’ll freak out and wrap himself in a sheet,” Mason said with a laugh.

“I will not!” Liam said, though the thought had crossed his mind. It would be easy enough to turn the costume into an aristocratic Roman toga. Mason really did know him too well. 

“Who do you know at this thing, anyway?” Liam asked Corey, trying to change the subject. Mason had told him a group of seniors lived here and one of them had invited Corey.

“Oh, just some guys from business school,” Corey answered, uncharacteristically vague. Liam thought he saw Corey and Mason exchange a glance but Corey continued before he could say anything. “Now I’ve been assured that there will be plenty of single guys here. Why don’t we go get some drinks and see if there’s anyone here who catches your eye?”

Liam thought about asking further, but he really could use a drink to help him loosen up. If he was going to be here he might as well try to have a good time. So he let Corey and Mason pull him in the direction of the drinks table.

***

Thirty minutes later, Liam was pleasantly tipsy, having largely forgotten about his outfit, and was trading stories with a girl about the ancient European History teacher they’d both had to suffer through. “I swear to god, he was standing at the board, chalk in hand, and just fell asleep standing there,” the girl said and having had this professor, Liam could believe it.

Corey and Mason had disappeared somewhere, it was fifty-fifty whether they were talking to some of the business school kids Corey knew or finding somewhere secluded to make out. Liam had chatted up a few guys, but they either really weren’t his type or were absolute dullards. Was it really so much to ask to meet someone cute and interesting? Liam wasn’t above casual hookups, but the more time he spent watching Corey and Mason be disgustingly in love, the more he wanted something similar.

After the girl was pulled away by one of her friends, Liam was debating whether or not to go get another drink when he noticed someone he hadn’t seen yet at the party coming down the stairs. Cowboy boots led up to sinfully tight blue jeans with a gaudy belt buckle at the top. The guy’s chest was bare, save for a barely-there brown vest that didn’t hide an inch of tanned muscle. A red bandana was tied around his neck and a black cowboy hat covered his face as he looked down at the steps he was heading down.

Liam couldn’t tear his eyes away as the guy who looked like sex on a stick reached the bottom of the stairs. He used a single finger to push up his hat and look around, which is when Liam realized he knew exactly who it was. It was Theo Raeken.

How was Theo here at all, much less standing on the other side of the room looking like that? He was supposed to be in China on an internship abroad for the rest of the year. Theo had been in his astronomy class last year, both of them fulfilling their science requirement. They’d ended up partners and become friends, or at least Liam was a friend to Theo while Theo was an embarrassingly massive crush for Liam.

Mason had pushed him to make a move, but Theo had a girlfriend at the beginning of the semester. He’d broken up with Tracy in March, but Liam hadn’t wanted to just offer himself up as a rebound and then Theo was getting ready to leave the country. Even if there had been a good time, Theo was an effortlessly cool, popular junior at the time while Liam was just a freshman. He’d have been just as likely to make a fool of himself as score a date with Theo.

But now somehow Theo was just a few feet away from him. Here was a chance, at least for reconnecting with Theo if nothing else. There was a small voice in the back of his head telling him to run, or at least go find that sheet he’d been thinking about, but Liam screwed up his courage and walked over.

Liam could tell as soon as Theo caught sight of him. His eyes widened for a moment as he looked Liam up and down (there’d been a lot of that for everyone given the nature of the party). But then a familiar smirk took hold as Theo tipped his hat in Liam direction. “Howdy, partner,” he said, with an exaggerated drawl.

“Theo, hey! What are you doing here?” Liam asked before quickly clarifying. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, I just thought you’d still be in China.”

“The project I was working on got cut short due to some international tensions. You know how it is right now with China.” Liam definitely did not but nodded anyway. “So now I’m gonna do an independent study with one of the business school professors for the rest of the semester. Josh is letting me crash here for a couple weeks until I find a place.”

“That’s too bad, I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish your internship.” Liam had seen how excited Theo had been about the opportunity. Having bounced around foster homes growing up, Theo’d had to work incredibly hard to get where he was and the internship had been one of his proudest accomplishments.

“It’s alright, I got most of what I wanted out of it,” Theo briefly gave Liam another once-over. “And there’s plenty of things worth pursuing around here.”

***

They fell back into easy conversation as if the past six months hadn’t even happened. Liam’s crush hadn’t developed just because Theo was hot, but because they’d had such a good time whenever they were together. They’d staked out a corner of the kitchen and had been catching up for quite a while without any break in conversation.

“So they sent me to this meeting thinking that my Chinese was good enough for this really brief presentation. But I get there and everyone’s speaking Cantonese, while I’ve only learned Mandarin.”

“And so you can’t understand anything?” Liam asked.

“Like ten percent, maybe, the two dialects aren’t really mutually intelligible. But I remembered that If you can read Cantonese, you can pretty much read Mandarin, so I just grab the keyboard and start typing out the report I was supposed to give.”

“And that worked?”

Theo laughed. “I don’t know how much got across, but I think they appreciated the effort. And next time I didn’t get sent alone.”

“That’s amazing, it sounds like you got some great experience over there.” Liam was trying to maintain eye contact, but the temptation to just stare at Theo and memorize every ripple of hist chest was increasingly hard to resist. He wasn’t used to having the option to just stare at Theo’s bare chest available to him.

“Yeah, but living in a foreign country is tough. I was really missing this place by the end of it.”

“Theo, there you are!” someone called out from across the room. They both turned and Liam recognized Josh Diaz, who lived here and Theo was crashing with. Liam had met him once, briefly, but otherwise didn’t really know him. Josh headed their way with someone else in tow that Liam had definitely never met.

“Hey Josh,” Theo said. “I was catching up with Liam, you remember him? He was my astronomy partner last spring.”

“Oh right, hey man,” Josh replied, but barely bothered looking over at him. “I was wondering where you were. I wanted to introduce you to my friend Brett.”

Theo greeted Brett and Brett responded by giving him the most obvious once-over in history. Brett was tall and blond and had a body that almost rivaled Theo’s, which of course was on full display. Liam’s best guess was that it was nominally a Tarzan costume, but really it was a glorified loin cloth. 

“Josh’s told me a lot about you,” Brett said. “Sounds like you’ve been on quite the adventure.”

“All lies, I’m sure,” Theo replied with a smile. Of course, Josh had already lined up some insanely hot guy for Theo tonight. This was going to turn into just one more missed opportunity. Liam felt vaguely nauseous, despite not having drunk nearly enough for that to be the cause. He excused himself to find the bathroom and try to calm down.

Liam wasn’t sure if the upstairs was off-limits or not, but with a line at the downstairs bathroom, he didn’t really care. He made his way up there and closed the door behind him, trying not to get emotional. He grabbed the bathroom counter with both hands and tried to take a few deep breaths.

“The sun, the moon, and the truth.” And breathe. “The sun, the moon, and the truth.” And breathe. It was so stupid. Liam didn’t even know that Theo was going to be here tonight. He had zero expectation of anything, so why was he upset? Nothing had changed. 

He had just forgotten how good it felt to spend time with Theo. The past hour had been like a rollercoaster, with an unexpected rise and then an even more sudden drop. Regardless, the night was ruined. Liam needed to just find Mason, grab his stuff, and go home. There was probably even time to go home and watch some old horror movie, take his mind off of tonight.

“Liam?” Theo called out from the other side of the door, followed by a soft knock. “You alright in there?”

Shit. What was Theo doing up here? Why wasn’t he off somewhere making starry eyes at Brett? “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Liam replied. He took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he didn’t appear upset and then opened the door. Theo was still distractingly hot in that outfit, that definitely hadn’t changed.

“You looked upset when you ran off. Are you sure everything’s okay?”

Liam wanted to say that everything was not alright because Theo was going to end up hooking up with Brett tonight instead of him and that was deeply unfair of the universe. But instead he said, “Yeah sorry, it was just a moment, it already passed.”

“Okay,” Theo said, like he didn’t quite believe him. “It worked out because I got to grab this out of my duffel bag.” Theo handed him a small brown cardboard box. Liam took it and looked it over for a moment, not quite processing what was happening.

“You got something for me?” Liam asked. The rollercoaster had reached its lowest point and was not on its back up.

“Of course I did, open it.” Liam did so, finding a small, beautifully made bronze statue of Buddha, with the words ‘the sun, the moon, the truth’ carved into the base. He stared at the statue for a minute, then up at Theo, dumbfounded. 

“I know it’s like your mantra or whatever, and I thought of you when I saw it. I know you’re not actually buddhist but-”

“Don’t hook up with Brett!” Liam exclaimed, interrupting Theo’s explanation. Theo stopped talking and stared at him. Why the fuck had he said that? “I mean you can if you want, obviously, I just think you shouldn’t when you could . . .” Liam trailed off, unsure whether to actually say what he was thinking after his brief burst of honesty.

“When I could what?” Theo asked in a low, strangled voice, staring at him intently.

Liam was in too deep to stop now. “Hook up with me instead,” he replied in a high-pitched, questioning voice.

Theo didn’t say anything and for a moment everything was still, the ambient noise of the party below echoing up the stairs. Liam exhaled. It was out there now. Even if Theo laughed him off, at least he’d said it.

Then, all at once, Theo pushed Liam back inside the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He crowded Liam back until he was pressed against the far wall, his body oh so close to being pressed up against Liam’s.

“You show up here,” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear, “Looking like that, wearing nothing but a fucking miniskirt and you think I want Brett?”

“It’s not a miniskirt-” Liam objected but before he could say anything else, Theo’s lips slammed into his and it was glorious. Theo seemed to be everywhere, his tongue licking along Liam’s lips, his hand skimming down Liam’s sides, his bare chest against Liam’s. Liam spread his legs instinctively, pulling Theo closer until they were fully pressed together. 

Liam could feel himself already getting hard and his costume did not exactly keep it contained the way pants would. Theo had a hand on his left thigh, inching it upwards until it reached the bottom of his briefs then up over them onto the curve of his Liam’s ass. Theo grabbed a handful and squeezed and Liam couldn’t help but moan into Theo’s mouth. Liam ran his hand through Theo’s hair and then down to his shoulders, trying to touch every inch of him at once.

“Okay,” Theo said, pulling away slightly, both of them breathing heavily. “Okay, okay,” he said again, more to himself than to Liam. Liam felt the same. Talk about a rollercoaster, ten minutes ago he’d wanted to scream in frustration and right now his dick was pressed between his thigh and Theo’s hip!

“So that was a yes to hooking up?” Liam finally asked, having caught his breath.

“You think?” Theo asked. “I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you tonight.” Liam tried and failed to keep the grin off his face. If not for all the very real sensations happening right now, he’d think he was dreaming. “But someone could be at that door at any moment. And I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Liam felt a shiver as the promise of those words washed over him. “Right, so let’s go someplace more private.”

Theo paused for a moment. “The thing is, I’m just staying on the couch here, so . . .”

“Oh!” Liam said, realizing what Theo was implying. It’s not his fault Theo had made his brain go partially non-functional at the moment. “My place, yes, bedroom, very private, let’s go.”

Theo laughed. “Glad you’re on board.” The two of them fully disentangled themselves and tried to make it look like they hadn’t just been hardcore making out against a bathroom wall. Liam wasn’t as hard as he had been at the height of things but the leather skirt was still protruding a bit.

“Do you want me to take care of that, before we go?” Theo offered. The images of the different ways Theo could ‘take care of that’ flashed in Liam’s mind and was really not helpful in calming him down.

“Just wait outside for a minute,” Liam hissed. Theo just shrugged and did as he was told. 

***

As they were walking down the stairs, Liam realized that he had to find Mason and get his keys before they could leave. “We have to find Mason,” Liam whispered as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Theo in front just in case little Liam made a reappearance.

“Corey’s boyfriend? Why?” Theo asked. Theo had met Corey at some business school event before he’d ever met Liam, though they’d only made the connection much later.

“Cause he’s also my best friend slash roommate and he has my keys. No pockets, remember?”

“Right, cause of the miniskirt,” Theo whispered back with glee.

“Shut up!” Liam replied, shoving him forward. Fortunately, Corey and Mason weren’t too difficult to find, refilling their drinks at the table set up on the front lawn.

“Hey Theo!” Corey called out, spotting the taller boy first before noticing Liam behind him. “Oh and Dunbar, look Mason. They ran into each other.” The lilt in Corey’s voice and the unabashed grin on Mason’s face helped Liam put two and two together.

“You guys knew Theo was back and you didn’t tell me?” Liam asked, outraged that they had put him in this position. “That’s why you didn’t tell me who you knew here?”

“Don’t look at me, it was all Mason,” Corey said with a shrug, clearly a bit too drunk to try to mount any defense.

Liam turned to Theo, who seemed entirely too amused at the whole situation. “Give me just one minute and then we can go.” Then he grabbed Mason’s arm and drug him to an empty corner of the lawn.

“Whoa, what’s the problem?” Mason asked as he stumbled behind Liam.

“My problem? You knew how I felt about Theo and you didn’t even bother to tell me he was back in town and that he was going to be here. You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

“I am, that’s exactly why I didn’t tell you,” Mason said, pulling his arm away from Liam. “If I had you would have gotten all nervous and gone with that stupid pilot outfit and not looked like the hot piece of ass you are.”

Now that Liam thought about it, Mason was probably right. He never would have left the house in this if he knew he was meeting Theo. “Pilots are hot,” he replied stubbornly, not wanting to concede the entire conversation.

“It was a button-down shirt and slacks-”

“And aviators!” Liam interjected.

“Whatever,” Mason said with an eye-roll. “Much more importantly, is it happening? Is that why you guys walked over here together? And you said you were going somewhere.”

Liam nodded, trying to keep the blush off his face. “We sorta, almost hooked up in the bathroom.”

Mason raised his arms in victory. “Yes!! I knew it. I take full credit for getting you here looking like that. Now, I’m not saying you have to name your first-born after me, but if you did, I think it would be totally reasonable.”

“Just shut up and give me my keys so I can get into the apartment.”

“Oh right,” Mason said, reaching into his left pocket to pull out Liam’s keys and phone. “So when you say almost hooked up, what exactly do you mean?”

Liam grabbed his stuff out of Mason’s hand. “I’ll tell you later, now come on, I don’t want Theo thinking I’m having second thoughts.”

Mason looked over Liam’s shoulder in the direction of where they’d left Corey and Theo. “Right, we should definitely go back over before Theo spends too much time with that guy.”

Liam whirled around to see who Mason was talking about. Somehow in the two minutes Liam had been talking to Mason, Brett had wormed his way into Corey and Theo’s conversation and was practically on top of Theo. And now he was tugging on Theo’s vest, like he had any right to touch Theo like that! Theo was Liam’s, well, something and whatever he was, he sure as hell wasn’t Brett’s anything. Theo gave a bit of a smile but Liam knew him well enough to see it was fake. Theo was just being polite.

Liam took a page out of Mason’s playbook from earlier in the night. He walked right up to Theo mid-conversation and pulled him into a kiss, turning Theo towards him so Brett stumbled backwards out of the way. As pulled Theo into the kiss he felt Theo’s arm wrap around him instinctively and pull him closer.

“You ready to go?” Liam asked after ending the kiss.

“Uh, yeah,” Theo stammered.

“Sorry to bail guys, but we’ve got plans,” Liam said with a smirk towards Brett, who looked more than a little put out. “Have a good night.”

***

The walk back to the apartment was a blur, though Liam remembered the way Theo’s warm hand felt in his and the fond accusations of jealousy Theo threw his way, which Liam only half-heartedly denied.

By the time they’d gotten into the building and up the stairs to the third floor, Theo’s hands were roaming everywhere. Liam fumbled with his keys as he felt Theo lips on the back of his neck. Finally, the lock slid open and the two of them stumbled into the apartment, Theo slamming the door shut behind them.

Liam turned back around and pulled Theo into another kiss. He knocked off Theo’s cowboy hot and the bandana and vest followed suit, leaving Theo in just his jeans and boots. Theo grabbed at his thighs and pulled Liam up and Liam happily wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist. He could feel Theo’s hardness even through his jeans now and it only made him more impatient.

“Bed, now,” Liam said in between kisses.

“Which way?” Theo asked, a bit unsteady holding up their combined weight. Liam nodded towards his bedroom and they successfully made their way into Liam’s room, which was thankfully not too messy given its usual disastrous state.

Theo deposited Liam on the bed and started pulling off his boots and then his jeans. Liam unsnapped the collar and then moved to pull off the leather kilt, but Theo grabbed his hand before he could finish. “I kind of want you to keep it on,” Theo said, which Liam at first thought was a joke until he saw the desire in Theo’s eyes. “But I also want you naked.”

“Next time,” Liam said as he slid the garment down. “You can be a Roman Senator and I’ll be your favorite gladiator. Or your most disobedient, if you prefer.” Liam wasn’t sure where that had come from but Theo seemed to like it, given how he launched himself onto Liam.

He had thought feeling Theo’s body against his had been good previously, but it was nothing compared to the way his weight felt pressing Liam down into his mattress. They were down to just their briefs and the amount of skin-to-skin contact was overwhelming. 

Theo started kissing his way down, first at Liam’s neck and then down his chest, paying attention to each nipple until Liam moaned with pleasure. Then he moved down Liams stomach until he reached the waistband of Liam’s underwear. Liam’s contact was stretching them obscenely, with a wet spot already wetting where the head of his cock was. 

“Shall I?” Theo asked playfully, fingertips skimming along the top of the elastic band.

“God, please,” Liam responded, desperate for Theo to touch him. Theo didn’t make him wait, pulling them off as Liam raised his hips to help. Liam’s cock sprang free and he let out a sigh as the pressure was relieved. 

Theo moved further down the bed and gave Liam’s cock a long slow lick from base to tip before taking it in his mouth. “Fuck!” Liam called out as Theo’s lips slid lower and lower down. Liam was reasonably well-endowed but Theo had no problems taking it all, and Liam could feel the tip touching the back of Theo’s throat.

Liam put his hands in Theo’s hair as he started bobbing up and down languidly. Despite the relaxed pace, the wet heat of Theo’s mouth felt so incredible that Liam felt his orgasm start to build far too soon.

“Wait, wait,” he said, tugging at Theo’s hair.

Theo pulled off and looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I was about to cum,” Liam said, still coming off the near high.

“That’s sort of the point of a blowjob, Dunbar.” Theo 

“But I want to cum with you inside me,” Liam said without thinking. Where had these bouts of courage and honesty come from tonight? He was just saying and doing all sorts of things he’d normally be a lot more nervous about. Whatever it was, he needed to bottle it and store some for the future. 

Theo just stared at him for a moment and Liam was worried he’d said the wrong thing. “Is that okay? I sort of figured, but I mean I’m vers if you’d prefer. Or we don’t have to at all.” Now he was rambling, which was never a good sign.

Theo put a finger to his lips. “Sorry, that just broke my brain for a second.” Then he leaned closer, trailing his finger lightly across Liam’s bottom lip. “But if that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.”

He pulled away and Liam almost whined at the lack of contact. “Do you have stuff here?” Theo asked.

“Second drawer of my nightstand.” Theo reached over and pulled out Liam’s bottle of lube and a condom. He moved back so he was kneeling between Liam’s legs and spread them wide. Liam could feel the cool air on his backside and then Theo’s fingers sliding along his crack. “Normally I’d blow you while I was opening you up, but you don’t want to cum yet. So you’ll have to be patient.”

Liam felt Theo’s finger rubbing right along his hole and then slowly started to push its way in. He moved it in and out a few times before adding a second finger, which also slid in fairly easily. “How’s that feel?” Theo asked.

“Good, really good,” Liam answered as the initial discomfort started to feel more pleasurable. He instinctively moved a hand down to his still hard cock.

Theo pulled Liam’s hand away. “No, no, no. You told me what you wanted. No backing out now.” Liam groaned and grabbed at his bedsheets to keep his hands away. Theo added a third finger which really started to stretch him, but Liam willed his body to relax and soon he was easily taking all three.

Theo moved his fingers around experimentally a few times until Liam felt a sharp burst of pleasure. “Oh god,” he moaned and Theo grinned, pressing into that spot again and again. “Please, Theo, I’m ready,” Liam called out, desperate for Theo’s cock to finally be inside him.

“Some other time I’m really going to make you beg for it, but I don’t want to wait tonight either.” 

Theo stood up and pulled off his briefs, finally giving Liam a chance to look at him completely nude. Theo’s cock was as beautiful as the rest of him, long and thick without looking intimidatingly large. Liam could hardly believe Theo was really here, naked in his room, about to fuck him. Somebody, somewhere was being very, very nice to him.

Theo rolled on the condom and slicked himself up before returning to the bed. He moved back between Liam’s legs, higher so that his face was just above Liam’s. “There are so many ways I want to fuck you, but this way first, yeah?”

Liam just nodded, not sure if he was even capable of words right now. Theo pushed Liam’s legs higher again, then slid his cock along Liam’s ass. He lined himself up and then started sliding in agonizingly slowly.

Liam did feel some pain as the tip of Theo’s cock pushed in, but Theo moved slowly enough that it was never overwhelming. Liam could feel himself taking more and more of Theo until he had slid all the way in. Then Theo’s body settled on top of his, the weight pushing his cock in just a fraction more.

“Holy shit,” Liam said as he took a few deep breaths. Theo was inside him, on top of him, practically all around him.

“Holy shit is right,” Theo said, his voice shaking. There was silence for a moment and then Theo asked. “Can I . . .”

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Liam said and Theo started to move ever so slightly, raising his hips up and then down just a bit, even as his chest stayed pressed to Liam’s. It started to feel better and better to Liam as Theo continued and soon the thrusts were stronger as Theo started to fuck him.

“God, you’re so tight,” Theo whispered as Liam brought his legs around Theo’s and pressed his heels against Theo’s ass. He trailed his hands up and down Theo’s muscled back, feeling Theo exert himself pushing into him.

Theo shifted himself a bit and then Liam felt that pulse of pleasure return, stronger than it was before. Liam couldn’t find words, just letting out a breathy moan each time Theo hit that spot.

Liam’s erection, which had flagged a bit as his body had adjusted to Theo’s size, returned to full mast. Each time Theo thrust into him, Liam’s cock slid against Theo’s stomach, adding another layer of pleasure that Liam could barely even concentrate on. All he could do was grab onto Theo more tightly and ride the waves of pleasure he was experiencing.

Theo was breathing heavy now and sat up, reaching for Liam’s cock. He started jerking Liam’s off in rhythm with the hand that was still slick from lube. “Is this what you wanted?” Theo asked, punctuated with a particularly sharp thrust.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Liam called out, grabbing on Theo’s biceps. He felt his orgasm building under Theo’s ministrations and after a few more strokes he started shooting, covering Theo’s hand and his own stomach in cum. It was by far the best orgasm of his life.

After Theo had wrung every drop of cum out of him, he landed back onto Liam, fucking him faster and more erratically. Liam could only lay there, completely spent, but managed to whisper into Theo’s ear, “That’s it Theo, cum for me, let me feel it.”

Theo yelled out a sharp “Fuck!” and then shuttered as he came with a few final desperate thrusts. Then for a moment they laid there, breathing heavily as they both came down from the highs of their first time together. 

Theo managed to toss the condom and then grabbed a couple tissues to clean them up before collapsing beside Liam.

“Wow,” Liam said, not really able to think of anything else to say. Had that really just happened? It felt like a dream.

“Wow is right,” Theo said, turning to his side to face Liam. He idly ran his fingers up and down Liam’s chest. “I wanted to see you when I got back but I wasn’t expecting it to go quite like that.”

“I didn’t expect that either,” Liam admitted. A niggle of worry entered his mind and he couldn’t help but voice it. “But a good surprise, right?”

Theo scoffed and pulled him closer. “I thought I’d fucked all the anxiety out of you there for a minute. Yes, Dunbar, a good surprise.”

Liam let Theo move them around so that his back was to Theo’s chest, with Theo’s arms comfortingly around him. “To think I almost bailed on the party to watch scary movies and eat Halloween candy,” Liam said.

“We can do that tomorrow,” Theo offered. “If you promise to wear that outfit again.”

Liam thought about where that outfit had gotten him tonight. “Deal. As long as you don’t call it a miniskirt.”

“Fine,” Theo said.

Then, after a beat: “Even though it is.”


End file.
